project 66
by tezzy202
Summary: this story is ment to be fan comic that I was ment to make whit some friends but thay back out n me so I post the story. this story also on my other account Wattpad. I could fit my story summary on :( so you will have to read to fine out more
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: escape

I sat looking thought the small hole that was my only source of light. most of it was covered with documents' and papers witch corrupted my view of wereI was. had been in the dark for two days with no food or water. it was probably because I disobey orders in a mission.

Now the lights were back on and people,talk looking at screen or document. I sat back down and hug my leg, as my long strawberry blond hair clomped over my face. I wonder how Dave and Mikayla I know they hate being apart, the brotherly and sisterly ties are strong. that blood is thicker then wornder what dose that mean?

Then the cage door opened. "You have a mission," a buff hard voice yelled. I slowly started to clawed out. Then a hand grabs the back of my neck and pulled me out. I grinded my teeth and moaned. "Now for your punishment" "wait" said I "you said i have a have a mission? I haven't done anything wrong" I could just feel him smiling evilly it gave me a cold chill down my spine.

"Hay idiot " said a young voice. suddenly the hand that was still on my neck was on floor "are you going to get up or are stay on your hands and knees?" I grinned "well maybe, I'd like to punch you in the face" I said getting up off the floor with a sort of gtateful look at dave. Dave is a young teen with semi-long dark brown hair with bright green eyes. "Lets go!" he said we ran out of the room into a long corridor there waiting for us was a girl with long brown and bright yellow eyes "mikayla?" I ventured, " Yes you remember me?" She said. I was shock she had change a lot her eye colour and her height "maxs?" she asked. I just replied with a smile. "There is someone else here" "you ruined the moment Dave" said mikayla "who?" I asked.

"Not sure?"

"Where?"

"Down the hall"

"I will be back soon," I said starting to run off.

"Be careful," he yelled. I ran down the hall to see a door that had project 66 on it.

I open the door. To see a boy around my age in the cage like mine.

I'm open the cage "it's ok I'm here to get you out of here. I know you don't want to trust me and when we get out of here you don't have too," I said

To the boy. The boy came out of the cage.

"What's your name?" I asked

"Why should I tell you?"

"Well if I tell you my name will tell yours?"

He nodded "well I don't really have a name but people call me flame"

"I think it Damien"

I smiled "let's go" I walk out of the room as Damien followed. We ran down the hall but some security stop us.

"This is probably a bad time to ask but do you know how to fight?"

"Yes I do" he said I punch one in the face then kick in stomach and Damien handily the other one. "Let go before show up!" I said walking off.

We run out of the building were mikayla and Dave was fighting off well finishing off some guards.

"Let get out of the hell hole"

"lets"

and with that we all run off but no one said a word until we got ales more 5000 feet way.


	2. Chapter 2 training memorizes and gifts

Two weeks later.

Gotham city

I look straight at Damien. I got into my defence stand. A break in his eyes. I know how to attack. I throw some punches to his head. He easily deflected them. Then a kick to my stomach made me stumble and fall on to my back.

"Could you two fight outside, I'm trying to sleep in here" said Mikayla,

"I told you I would win" Damien said with a smile

"Hey how old are you Damien?"

"Ten, you?"

"Ten"

"Are you two listening to me!" called Mikayla.

"So what do you remember about your past? Like where do you come from? Who are your parents?"

"All I remember is... a woman I'm guessing that my mum! and a bat?"

"Flame, what is your real name?"

"Well I have been called Flame most of the time, but now and again I hear Maxwell"

"Maxwell, that is a boys name"

"So what!"

"I'm just saying that name is a little weird for a girl"

"What did you think my name was then?"

"I don't know Tessa or Mae or Clare"

"Really"

"No more fighting I want at less five more minutes of sleep"

"So you reckon you could describe the woman from your memories?" I asked. Damien just nodded.

Then David came in, "what are you two up to?"

"Well I'm trying to help Damien remember his past"

"Ok, you should try the library" said David

"How will books help me?"

"Well if you can find out about the woman in your memories, we should be able to see some family records and things"

"Well I guess that's what I will do then"

"Were's the library?"

"Down the road two blocks down then turn left"

"Ok lets go" I said and started to walk out of the room .

While we were walking, we were talking about Damien's past and a little of my mother.

At the library we sat and talked. I took book by book until finally we had something, something just clicked.

"I know who your dad is now. Well I think it is" I said, running off to get a magazine.

I flicked through until I found the page. "Here!" I said handing him the magazine.

Damien took the magazine and when quiet. "You think I'm related to a playboy?"

"Yes, use your brain, think, Bruce Wayne has pretty much been in all of the ones with the bat! So maybe…."

"So maybe what?"

"Nothing" I said and wondered, is Bruce Wayne batman?

"Do you think Bruce is my father?"

"Yes, let get some books out and go home!"

We put away the books we didn't need and got some books out.

But on the walk home something happened. We met someone that Damien knew about!

Ra's al ghul. He wanted to train us and for Damien to become his successor.


	3. Chapter 3: Meet my father

Five year later in the further.

I had just come back from a training session and I could help but almost blush when I saw Damien with out his top on. I didn't really get to see Damien now that he moves back in with his father. I hadn't really met his father tho? I think Damien was cute and very hot. Wait what I am saying. It's Damien. Damien turned around waved to me. I waved back.

Damien run up to me and looks like he was going to hug me but stop. It was probable because he was sweeting and he smelt bad. "Hay Maxwell" "hello" "I was just wondering if you would like to come to a confines dinner that my father is hosting he said that I could invite someone" "like a date" I asked Damien face want black and a bit red. "y.. yer" I smiled "sure I love to come with you! Do I have to wear something dressy?" "yer it at a fancy restaurants I will pick you up earlier so we meet my father is six OK?" he asked I nodded "cool I will see you then" Damien said walking off. "Maxwell can I talk to you?" I turned around to see ra's al ghul. I bowed perlitey. "yes master" "I have be whit yourpleased performance in training and missions" "thank you master" "I have a importuned mission for you!" "Sure" "it a recon mission. Just observe and report." I nodded. "This flash drive has all your information. Good luck" he said walking off.

When I got home to the apartment Dave and mikayla were talking in front of the door.

"Hello" I said Dave turned around and gave me a hug "great new I'm now officially your dad I fond out today." A big grin panted on my face. "That great news" I said give another hug. "I have to get ready I'm going out to meet Damien's father." "Maxwell has a crush. Maxwell has a crush." Mikayla sang " shut up" I yelled walk off to my room hearing Maxwell has a crush.

Almost ready I had my stocking and my red dress on my hair and makeup were also done, all I was missing were my flats. Walk out of my room to kitchen were Dave was cooking dinner. "What are you cooking?" I inquire "something" "of course have you seen my flats?"

"you try the bath room?"

"Yes they were not there"

" try the lounge?"

I walk out to lounge and have a look around I hear Dave shout from the kitchen "check under couch" I look under the couch to see my flats. I slip on my flats. "Thanks" I yell then the doorbell rang. "I got it" I yelled walk to the front door. I open it to reveled Damien standing there "hi" I said, "ready to meet my father?" "Yep" I walk out and shut the front door "let's go" I said. We stared to walk off together. "Wait my bag" I said. I quickly ran back and grab my bag and ran back to Damien. Ok now I'm ready "let me guest costume?" he said still walking I nodded "have you told your dad about your new job?" I enquired "no anything else you want to ask?"

"Yep. One, why have you told your dad yet. Two, how are we getting to your house? And do I keen to know anything before I get there?" I asked, "I haven't told for a reason and I let you know when I have. Two Alfred and three no just stay close to me or near a wall"

We got down to the street there was a car waiting there. " Really?" "Hay I don't have a license yet" "and yet you drive" Damien look at me whit that what the hell look. I just laughed as we hoped in the car.

We go there fairly quickly "ready?" I nodded as we got out the car. I had a look around wow "you coming?" Damien asked I ran up to him. "don't worry you be fine" he said.

we walked inside. When we were in i have a look around it was huge i would kneed a map just to find the bathroom . " well your the infamous Maxwell that Damien talk about!" "yes why?" "leave her alone" "fine" Damien walk up to me "you redly too meet my father" I nodded. "hello Maxwell" I turned to see Bruce Wayne "mm... hi"


End file.
